


Black & Violet

by Tsukiakari1203



Series: DC Poetry [1]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Freeform, Gen, It will probably suck, No Beta, Poetry, we die like steph and cass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28105131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukiakari1203/pseuds/Tsukiakari1203
Summary: A dark bat watches Gotham & A grinning girl leaps off a rooftop
Relationships: Stephanie Brown & Cassandra Cain
Series: DC Poetry [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063163
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Black & Violet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StephCassShipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephCassShipper/gifts).



> For a friend

**Black**

A dark bat watches Gotham

She prowls through the night

Silent and fierce

She protects the innocent

And is the enemy of villainy

She is a survivor 

A daughter

A sister

And she is Batgirl

**Violet**

A grinning girl leaps off a rooftop

She laughs and smiles as she fights

She is wild and happy

And then she falls

Down

Down

Down

Before she rises once more

Laughing as always

She is a Robin

A Spoiler

And she is Batgirl


End file.
